1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a storage panel guiding device for ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly to a storage panel guiding device with a magnetic damper configured to prevent a panel from sliding and derailing out of guide rails.
2. Background
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is widely used to diagnose a subject by visualizing a portion of the subject's body. Conventionally, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can be stored in a storage case. A storage panel is movable in and out of the storage case, thereby allowing the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus to be removably accommodated. Especially, in a storage panel for an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, when a storage panel slides to an undesired position, a user feels burdened and can even make a mistake. Also, if an impact is applied to a precise ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, then the apparatus may malfunction. The slide movement and sudden stop of the storage panel can make such an impact. Therefore, a device for guiding the storage panel, which can effectively dampen the movement of the storage panel, is needed.
Hereinafter, a prior art storage panel guiding device will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art storage panel guiding device having a wheel. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional top view of the storage panel guiding device shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional lateral view of the storage panel guiding device shown in FIG. 1
In the storage panel guiding device shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a wheel is equipped in the storage panel for a smooth movement. As shown in FIG. 1, guide rails 20 are attached on two lateral sides of a storage panel 10. They are engaged to slide rails 30 provided in the storage case (not shown). A wheel 21 is attached to the guide rail 20. A slot 32 guiding the wheel 21 is formed in the slide rail 30. The wheel 21 and the slot 32 allow the storage panel to move smoothly. A stopper 33 is coupled to an end of the slide rail 30. The stopper prevents the storage panel from being completely derailed from the storage case. As shown in FIG. 2, when the wheel 21 is brought into contact with the stopper 33, the wheel 21 and the storage panel 10 cannot move.
A storage panel guiding device shown in FIG. 3 has an inclined surface 34 at the end of the slide rail 30 instead of the stopper 33. The wheel 21 may stop at the ramp 34 when contacted thereto. If a user wants to put the storage panel completely out of the storage case, then the user must pull the storage panel 10 outward.
In the storage panel guiding device shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the wheel can roll or slide continuously, although the user has stopped the storage panel. Especially, the storage panel 10 for a medical instrument such as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus should be placed in a predetermined position. However, non-stationary movement of the storage panel can make the user feel very cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a storage panel guiding device, which has a damping mechanism without abrasion to enhance durability and which has a simple structure to reduce costs.